1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hunting blinds and more particularly pertains to a new portable bathroom assembly for allowing a user to perform bathroom duties in areas where plumbing is unavailable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hunting blinds is known in the prior art. More specifically, hunting blinds heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art hunting blinds include U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,836; U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,265; U.S. Pat. Des. 353,946; U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,436; U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,908; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,578.
In these respects, the portable bathroom assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to perform bathroom duties in areas where plumbing is unavailable.